


Paradise Lost

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Paradise Lost

뻔히 보고 있다는 것을 알면서도, 셜록은 옷을 벗어던지기 시작했다. 단정한 수트, 몸에 잘 맞는 셔츠, 엉덩이를 딱 달라붙어 감싸던 드로워즈까지 벗어버리고, 그는 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 몸으로 창가에 섰다. 창 밖의 CCTV가 보였다. 집을 보러 왔을 때는 없었는데, 이사하던 날에는 이미 설치가 끝난 상태였다. 집요하고 지긋지긋한 인간이었다. 그 한심한 인간이 대체 무슨 표정을 하고 있을까. 틀림없이, 내 동생이 어쩌다가 저렇게 예의라고는 찾아볼 수 없는 녀석이 되었을까 탄식하겠지. 진정한 신사란 아무도 없는 곳에서도 수많은 사람들의 눈이 보고 있는 것 처럼 행동해야 한다고? 설마 저 저주받을 CCTV를 그럴 목적으로 설치한 건 아니겠지? 셜록은 창가 앞 가로수에 붙어있는 CCTV를 향해 가만히 손등을 보이고 손가락 두 개를 올려세웠다. 생각해보니 그 인간이 보기 앞서 미스 앤시아가 먼저 보고 있을 가능성도 있긴 했지만, 딱히 곤란하다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 어차피 그 여자도 마이크로프트 밑에서 지금까지 버티고 있는 것 보면 뻔하디 뻔한 인간이지. 커리어 우먼이고 중산층 출신인, 학력 좋고 위선적인 여자. 뭐, 딱히 나쁘다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 그 성격을 감당하는 것을 보면 마이크로프트가 결국 선을 보고 차이기를 반복하다 못해 미스 앤시아의 손을 잡고 집에 돌아가 이 여자와 결혼하겠다고 선언하더라도 이상할 게 없는걸. 그리고 마이크로프트가 누구와 사귀건 결혼을 하건, 그런 문제는 셜록이 신경 쓸 부분이 아니었다. 지긋지긋했으니까.

그래, 지긋지긋하다.

하루종일, 24시간, 자신을 지켜보는 시선이. 그런 시선도 애정이라고 그 멍청이는 생각하고 있겠지. 멍청하긴, 그런 건 집착이라고 부르는 거야. 혼자 똑똑한 척은 다 하지만 사실은 빈틈투성이인 마이크로프트. 그의 시선을 피하려면, 집을 나가는 것 밖에는 방법이 없었다. 알고는 있을까. 그 인간은. 내가 왜 집을 나갔는지를. 내가 왜, 청소며 빨래며 사람이 살아가는 데 필요한 온갖 일들에 대해서는 접어두고 그저 생각만으로 하루 24시간을 보낼 수도 있을 그 낙원에서 도망쳐 나왔는지를.

대부분의 평화로운 유년기를 보낸 사람에게 있어, 어린 시절의 가정이란 사실 에덴동산과 마찬가지다. 선과 악을 모르는 그저 무지의 상태에서, 좋아하는 것들에 대한 순수한 열정만으로 하루하루를 살아갈 수 있다는 것은. 그것이야말로 지극한 복락이 아닐까. 그러나 셜록에게 있어 가정이란, 누군가가 지켜보고 있는, 그야말로 1984가 현실로 옮겨진 듯한 공간이나 마찬가지였다. 세상에, 누가 착한 앤지 나쁜 앤지 다 알고 있다는 산타 할아버지도 그렇게는 못 하겠지. 동생의 하루 24시간 일거수일투족을 모두 지켜보고 있는 형님이라니. 마이크로프트는 분명히 말해, 그림으로 그려놓은 듯한 신사였다. 그 점만은 부정할 수 없었다. 하지만 신사다운 그의 이면에는 동생에게 끝없이 집착하는 내면이 존재했다. 하인라인의 소설에 나오는, 달세계를 지배하고 모든 것을 알고 있는 수퍼 컴퓨터 마이크로프트처럼, 그는 셜록의 모든 것을 알고 지배하려 했다. 셜록은 새삼, 하인라인의 고전 "달은 무자비한 밤의 여왕"에 감탄하여 장남의 이름을 그 소설 속 컴퓨터를 따서 붙인 아버지의 취향에 대해 한탄하며 소파 위로 무너지듯 벌렁 드러누웠다. 햇살을 제대로 쬐지 못한 그의 새하얀 살갗이 어두운 빛깔의 천을 씌운 소파와 선명한 대비를 그렸다. 성경이나 옛 고전에서 따온 온갖 의미들을 담아 자식에게 특이하면서도 좋은 의미의 이름을 지어주자고 이름 백과사전이 다 있지 않나, 표의문자를 조합하여 이름을 만드는 아시아 쪽에서는 성명학이라는 것도 발달해 있다는데, 어쩌면 그런 것들이 정말 의미가 있을지도 모른다는 망상마저 들 지경이었다. 마이크로프트의, 그 지배자와 같은 집착을 생각하면. 셜록은 은밀한 부위마저 노골적으로 드러난, 누군가가 보았다면 외설스럽다며 고개를 가로저었을 법한 자세로 드러누운 채, 천정을 올려다보았다. 그리고 그는 실낙원의 한 구절을 중얼거렸다.

가여운 나여! 어느 쪽으로 피해야 하나  
무한한 분노와 끝없는 절망을?  
어느 쪽으로 피하든 지옥이구나. 내 자신이 지옥이니.  
가장 깊은 심연에서 보다 깊은 심연이  
당장 나를 집어삼킬 듯이 입을 크게 벌리니  
그에 비하면 내가 고생하는 지옥은 천국이도다......

실낙원 속의 사탄은 절규한다. 신의 은혜와 사랑을, 사탄은 알고 있었다. 자신이 배은망덕한 자라는 것 또한 알고 있었다. 모든 이에게 주어진, 유혹을 감내할 수 있는 자유의지 또한 알고 있었지만, 사탄은 신의 그 크나큰 사랑이 자신에게 화가 될 뿐이라는 것을 알았다. 그 영겁의 고통을 무엇으로 감당할까. 셜록은 손으로, 아랫배를, 거웃을, 허벅지 안쪽을 찾듯이 더듬었다. 지금 내가 갈망하는 것이 무엇인지를, 말하지 않았어도 그는 알고 있었으리라. 그의 애정과 집착이 자신에게 고통이 된다는 것도 그는, 그 총명한 형님은 모르지 않았으리라. 다 알면서도, 모든 것을 알면서도 언제나 완벽하고 단정한 얼굴을 하고 손을 내미는 자신의 형님을 생각하면 부아가 치밀었다. 죽이고 싶을 만큼. 이 세상에서 그를 없애버려, 자신의 번뇌까지 없애버릴 수 있다면 그렇게 하고도 남았을 거다. 추리를 하고 문제를 푸는 것은 언제나, 새로운 문제를 만들어낼 가능성 또한 내포하고 있는 것이었으니까. 그 누구도 알아채지 못할 만큼 완벽하게, 그를 없애버릴 수도 있었을 거다. 어쩌면, 아마도. 아마도.

하지만 마이크로프트는 결코 그런 생각따위 하지 않겠지. 한숨을 쉬며, 허공을 노려보았다. 숨을 몰아쉬며, 손을 쥐었다 놓았다. 그를 생각하며 이런 짓을 하는 것이 마음에 들지 않았지만, 어떤 것도 이보다 더 자극적이진 않았다. 마이크로프트, 내 마이크로프트. 당신이 조금만 더 나를 무시해준다면 좋을텐데. 그저 이런 말도 안되는 감정은 소시오패스인 나 혼자만 갖고가도 상관없는데. 어째서 당신까지, 어째서 형까지. 눈물처럼, 손을 적셨다. 그가 아니면 떠올릴 수 없는 욕망, 그가 아니면 다가오지 않을 쾌락. 네 시선 속에서 끓어오르는 온갖 불필요한 감정들. 셜록은 몸을 일으켰다. 손을 씻고, 샤워를 했다. 감정따위 느끼지 않을 수 있으면 좋을텐데. 아예 갈망따위 없었다면 좋을텐데. 너무나 익숙한, 그러나 내 형님에게는 알려져선 안 되는 감정. 나 혼자서 안고 가면 그만인 감정. 동생을 사랑하고 동생의 모든것을 알고싶어하는 변태 스토커 형님따위 언제까지나 비웃으면서, 혹은 원래 그런 인간이려니 하고 대수롭지 않게 여기면서, 그렇게 살아갈 수만 있다면 눈이 멀어버리더라도 괜찮을텐데. 셜록은 옷을 챙겨입고, 커튼을 열었다.

드문 햇살이 허드슨 부인의 하숙집 창문으로 쏟아져 들어왔다.

셜록은 여전히 자신을 응시하는 CCTV를 가만히 바라보았다. 당신은 이미 알고 있겠지. 그러니까 내가 도망쳐 나왔다는 것도. 내 가련한 형님, 내 사랑하는 형님. 난 당신을 위해 내 낙원을 버리고 나왔어. 낙원을 버리고, 당신이 나를 바라볼 때 마다 분노와 절망을 동시에 느끼며 살아갈 나를 불쌍히 여겨줘. 아무 여자라도 데려다가 결혼이라도 하고 하루빨리 집안을 잇고 평범하게 살란 말이야. 변태처럼, 동생에게 집착하지 말고. 이 집안에 미친 놈은 나 하나로 충분하잖아. 소시오패스 둘이 함께 살기에 세상은 너무 좁았잖아. 그냥, 내 생각 하지 마. 날 내버려둬. 내가 당신 아닌 다른 무엇을 찾아서라도 집착할 수 있도록, 그저 날 잊어줘. 내가 당신에게 더는 욕정하지 않고, 당신에게 더는 집착하지 않고, 당신의 그, 내 머리 끝에서 발 끝까지를 훑어대는 CCTV를 느낄 때 마다 당신의 긴 손가락이 내 온 몸을 더듬는듯한 착각에 더는 사로잡히지 않을 때 까지. 더이상 내가 당신으로 인해 괴로움에 몸을 떨지 않을 때 까지.

제발 날 내버려 둬, 마이크로프트.


End file.
